Maximum Ride Forevermore
by Faxy Max
Summary: The tsunami wasn't the end of the world. Now Maximum Ride and the rest are in a whole new thriller! Mild Fax and and hardly any Eggy
1. Chapter 1

**MAXIMUM RIDE**

**BOOK **

**Forevermore**

**Author's Note**

**Hey guys, I just started writing this story like four and a half hours ago (it's 4:45 my time on March 18, 2014) and I have to say I have no idea what's in store. **

**Now, I know you want some Fax but my co-writer (who doesn't have an account) doesn't want to mucho mushio stuff. But I will write entirely original work later with tons of Faxiness!**

**Chapter 1-MAX **

White walls were all around me. I thought I was dead.

Guess I was wrong.

I opened my eyes and looked around. There was garbage everywhere.

Then I realized something: Where was the flock?!

I got up really fast.

That was a bad idea. A wave of nausea washed over me.

I sat down on a piece of garbage. I sat up and slowly looked around for anyone. I didn't see them anywhere.

I opened my wings and flew up to take a bird's look and still nothing. Guess I'm going to have to take it to the ground and walk around to see if I can find anything there.

I land and start to look around. I start to walk around the beach. I look under things, over things and around things and turned the whole island upside-down. Still nothing.

I go to the other half of the beach and do the same thing.

Only this time, I found what I was looking for: A member of the flock. "Fang!" I yelled.

I go over to him and felt for a pulse. Nothing.

"Fang!" I screamed.

I scream his name again. Still nothing.

I slap him in the face. Nothing again.

Hot tears started to roll down my cheeks. I screamed again, with pain in my high-pitched scream. I scream his name over and over again. Nothing.

I put my head on his chest and started sobbing. That's when I heard something. Something familiar. It was the steady beat of someone breathing. And then I screamed his name some more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! More of the story! This part is a little cheesy. But hey, my co-writer/cousin and I are very young. She wrote the last chapter, and I wrote this chapter, which will be in Fang's POV. Last chapter's was Max, if you didn't catch that. But yeah, that's what we'll do. Every odd-numbered chapter will be in Max's POV and will be written by Mia (my co-writer). Every even-numbered chapter will be written by me will be in Fang's POV. ENJOY!**

**Chapt. 2-Fang**

I woke up to the sound of Max screaming my name in my face.

Then, for the first time in my life, I noticed her eyes changed color when she was scared or really extremely happy.

Wait, why was I thinking about her _eyes?_

But it was so compelling. Red, blue, green, brown, purple, red, blue, green, brown, purple. Odd pattern, yet strangely, beautiful.

That came out weird.

"Fang!" There it was again

"What?" I replied.

"Fang you're alive"

"And loving it" I remarked.

"Fang, I'm so glad you are okay."

By now, I was standing and she was _hugging_ me. She looked at me with a scared expression on her face-rare.

"I would've died without you Fang! I could never live without you."

"I know," I began.

"Now get off of me. It's bad enough I nearly drowned"

Yeah that was pushy. But hey, I'm Fang

"Yeah. I know. It's just that I….I…."

Her voice trailed off.

"You what?" I asked teasingly.

"Nothing. I'm fine. I'm just glad you're okay."

"Glad you're okay too. Where is the flock?

"Still have to find them."

That was great.

It had been five days since the tsunami. The only way I could tell was by the patterns of the moon.

Wait what? That seemed highly unlikely.

Had I developed a new skill? I've never been able to do that before. Plus, it was day and the moon was barely visible.

Anyway… The whole island was wrecked and I'm not even sure if anyone else was alive. Just me and Max. I definitely wouldn't mind that…but we have a flock to take care of.

But we couldn't find anybody. **ANYBODY!**

And the day got worse.

It wasn't 'till I had unraveled my wings to soar into the sky and look around that I noticed one of my wings had holes in it. Seven large holes.

I'd never be able to fly like this.

What would I tell Max?

Too late

"You weren't going to fly like that were you?

Ahh back to her old self again.

"Ummm….." I had no answer, which was unusual.

"Man, of course! The heaviest one in the flock cannot fly and I'm the only one here with him!"

She sounded like she was going to explode.

"I'll be fine," I persuaded her or at least tried to. "Just lift me up, let me go and I'll fly. Wait, did you hear something?"

But she was gone in the air.

But the thing I heard grew louder. It sounded familiar.

More breathing


End file.
